The Prophecy
by kitamea
Summary: A dismal legend gets Kai in trouble, and it all starts when the wicked head preist of the legend kidnaps Kai to fufil the Prophecy.
1. A Bad Friend

Ok, I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a long time, so, I'm going to make a long chapter for you so at least you have something to chew on.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Bad Friend

After the Abbey was shut down and Boris and Voltaire were in jail, Moscow once again felt safe to those who resided there. With that, Moscow's streets were filled with tourists of all kind who flocked to see the natural beauty of Russia.

Those who lived in the abbey went to orphanages or wound up living on the streets, Tala and Kai ended up sharing a house with the other Demolition Boys far away from all their memories at the abbey, and the Blade Breakers all went their separate directions to their families.

It wasn't six months later when they decided to have a reunion.

"Tyson! Man am I glad to see you!" Max shouted from the front gate, a smile was planted on his face.

"Yeah! Gramps left to go get Ray; he's stuck at the airport. Everyone else is here! Except…" Tyson tried to change the subject to someone else; there was no use in expecting Kai or the Demolition boys anyways. "They'd never come, even with biovolt shut down.

As Max and Tyson entered the dojo, Max noticed the swarms of teams. Everyone was there: The Majestics, The All-stars, The white Tigers, everyone.

The dojo door burst open as Grandpa Griminger lunged to attack Tyson, "Grandpa! Not now!" All eyes were suddenly on the two.

"Hey Ray! Hehehe..."Tyson tried desperately to take everyone's view off of him, and it worked.

"Hey Ray! How's it goin'?" Max said with excitement in his voice. The gang was almost together. All except for their team captain, who wouldn't show up.

"Tyson, do you mind if I use your phone?" Tyson just pointed to the phone while he was trying to get rid of his Grandpa. 'I wonder if Grandpa G. will ever win.' Ray smiled at his thoughts as he dialed the number to the Demolition Boys house in Russia.

**At The Demolition Boys house**

"Tala! Get the phone!" Spencer called. Tala walked down the long hallway to the white phone sitting on the wooden table next to the gray sofa. After checking the caller ID Tala yelled for Kai.

"Kai, It's from Tyson's house do you want me to answer?" After a minute of silence Tala put the receiver to his ear.

"Hey. Is Kai there?" The red head was surprised to hear ray's voice at the other end.

"I don't think so, sorry Ray." Tala could hear loud shouts in the background, "Why? Is everything OK over there?"

"Yeah, Tyson was just having a get together, I thought he called you but I guess not." Ray immediately responded. That would explain things because their phone had been disconnected for the past few days.

"Ray, I need to talk to you later, it's about Kai." Tala looked around to make sure Kai wasn't there to hear anything that he'd said, still holding the receiver to his ear. "He's been having nightmares lately and I have a bad feeling about it."

Ray then said Ok and hung up, leaving Tala to his own thoughts. _'I wish I knew everything that happened to Kai in the abbey, but I don't. It makes me feel like I'm a bad friend for not knowing.' _

* * *

Please Review and tell me whatcha think so I can add a chapter. I _want five _reviews before I update, but it also depends what kind of mood I am in. 

BYESKitamea


	2. Bumps in The Night

Here's Chapter two just because I was Bored

* * *

Chapter Two- Bumps in the Night

Ray lay awake in the moonlight that broke its way through the sliding screen doors of the dojo, everyone else was asleep. At least he _thought _everyone was asleep, how they could sleep through Tyson's snoring was unthinkable but somehow they managed.

He laid there a few more minutes before deciding to make his way to the door to call Tala. After stepping over the mass of sleeping bodies on the floor, he entered the living room to the phone and dialed the number as he sat on the couch next to it.

The phone rang until finally Tala answered, "Ray?" Tala whispered, everyone was probably asleep there as well, that and he didn't want Kai to hear. Kai could be a pain, he knew that, but Kai had never had nightmares before, at least not ones to be concerned about, or so he thought.

"Tala, what about these nightmares that Kai's been having," Ray kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake up anyone in the other room.

"They must be pretty bad for him since he told me about them!" Tala raised his voice and then softened it again; scared he might have awoken any of his slumbering teammates. Then he continued as the questions could finish processing in Ray's head.

"He said it was about a prophecy, there were some weird kinds of priests in black robes with purple and red face paint. They'd do horrible things to him until they were able to control him and set their god free. I didn't think it was real until Kai showed me these three markings Boris had put on his back for some reason."

Ray was shocked, who knew Kai could have dreams like that. "What kind of markings?" Ray asked, forgetting to whisper all together which caused him to slap his hand across his mouth.

"It's a downward facing triangle with a circle around it. It's pretty simple, but it's where they're put. He's got one on each shoulder blade and one in the center of his back. Wait! I've got to go, I…" Tala was interrupted by a loud thud.

"Tala?" No answer, "Tala!" The phone was put on the receiver and Ray heard the signal which meant that the phone was dead. Something was wrong, very wrong. Ray rushed back in the room and spent five minutes trying to wake Tyson up. Luckily it was only Kenny, Max, and Tyson there or he'd have woken everyone up.

Ray explained the situation to the others as fast as he could, receiving confused faces as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. He explained it again, only slower this time.

"We've gotta help them!" Yelled Tyson.

"Yeah, what if something bad happened?" Max questioned.

That settled it, they were going to Russia to help! As they walked out the door, Tyson's stomach growled as Tyson started laughing embarrassedly.

"We'll pick something up Tyson!" Ray said aggravated as if knowing what Tyson was going to ask next.

Kai's eyes drifted open as he blinked to get used to the lack of light. He felt hard stone under his back. This place was all too familiar. He stood up and slid his hand across the wall to look for anything.

His hand came to an indention in the wall. He traced it with his finger since it was too dark to see. He shuddered as he realized what the symbol was. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down it to where he could rest his chin on his knees. His eyes glazed over as he whispered 'No…'

**Flashback**

Kai was seven in the abbey, Boris had thrown him in one of the stone rooms in the basement, only one floor below ground level, for losing on purpose in a match against Tala so he wouldn't get hurt. Tala was eight or nine then and he didn't care about Kai.

They had never talked together, not even once, but Kai was willing to take the punishment to save Tala the pain. The thick metal door opened as two men stepped in. One of them was Boris, which Kai glared at.

The other he could not see for he was wearing a black robe with his hood up, the shadows covering his face. Boris whispered into the man's ear, while the other man nodded. Boris then, without speaking, pinned Kai to the floor and began carving the insignia on Kai's back.

Kai had passed out long before Boris had finished, tears streaming down his face. Boris gave a chuckle as he looked over his work; he then tossed the bloody knife aside. The hooded man gave a nod and of approval and walked out the heavy gray door followed soon after by Boris, who stopped to look back at Kai and laughed.

**End Flashback**

Tala heard a whisper and shot awake. Looking around he saw that all the Demolition Boys were there and everyone was asleep except for Kai and himself. He waved a shaking hand in front of Kai who was staring at Kai.

The others began to wake up. "Where are we?" Every one began to look around with no avail, it was too dark and no one could see. They sat back down, and rested their eyes on Kai, who was in a world of his own.

"Do you think he'll be Okay?" Tala asked to no one in general. Everyone gave sad looks.

"I hope so." Ian said quietly.

"I do too," Tala stared at the floor hoping to see what Kai was seeing.

* * *

Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! Please Review….Please. I have cookies! Never mind, I ate them.

ByesKitamea


	3. Night, night

I'm baaack! I wish I had brought some cookies. I'm awful hungry. Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm very thankful so your name gets to be listed! Whoo! Here they are:

Kailover2006- don't worry I don't plan on quitting this story

Maiko6-ummm…thanks! I'd give you a cookie but, oh what the heck, you deserve a cookie!

Kay1fire-I'm updating right now!

Ass Kickin Princess Kai- Sorry, it's been a while but I'm still going!

P.S. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Chapter three- Night, Night**

Kai shook his head, refusing to let his gaze fall on the floor any longer. Instead, he watched all of his slumbering companions on the hard floor. Some light flickered from the cracks in the door. The light revealed the symbol carved in the wall.

"I was right, we are in the abbey. That proves it then." Kai murmured to himself. Tala, being a light sleeper began to stir from his sleep, his eyes flickering open.

"Kai! You're ok, what happened?" His look of happiness turned to concern. Kai just stared at the floor trying to avoid their questions. Tala and Kai's heads bolted up as the thick metal door began to open.

"Tala," Tala looked in Kai's direction, "I want you to run, I told you everything I know and you didn't tell Ray about all of it, there's no way to avoid this so you have to run when I distract him!" Tala looked confused, as if Kai didn't know why.

"Wake the others! Don't just sit there with your jaw flapping open!" Kai gave a smirk.

"When did you find out?" Tala asked as he was shaking the others to wake them up.

"When you started yelling," Tala blushed; yelling wasn't a bright thing to do. A foot became visible in the door way. "Now!" Kai yelled as he tackled the men in the doorway to the ground.

Tala and the others ran down the hallway until they were grabbed by some men in they hallway. "Stop! Let them go. We only need this one," A deep voiced man said as he looked down on Kai.

Kai shook, the man's face was petrifying. He was the man in the dream. He was about six foot, and his face was covered in swirls of red, purple, and black paint, which made him look very dangerous. Even worse, his eyes were yellow to make him look even creepier.

The hooded men then threw the Demolition boys to the floor with a sickening thud. "Come on! We have to go!" Spencer yelled as he pulled the struggling Tala along. _'No! We can't leave him!'_ Tala's mind screamed, but it was too late. Kai was already beaten unconscious and dragged into the room they were in.

* * *

"Can't this stupid car go any faster?" Tyson yelled. This was really starting to stomp on his nerves. Not only were they very close after three hours of driving but Kai's life might have been on the line, and he hadn't eaten.

The Black car pulled up in front of the D. Boy's house. The door was wide open and there was no sign that there was anyone inside. The four jumped out of the car and ran to the doorstep, then stopped.

The house was completely destroyed. The fridge door was open with everything dumped on the floor, the couches were turned over, tables were flipped, all the bedrooms were turned upside down, the windows were broken, and everything was destroyed.

"What do you think they were looking for?" Max asked.

They all suddenly quieted down as a realization hit them, Kai! Now things were really bad and they had a hunch who was behind it all.

* * *

Kitamea: Oooooooo, what will happen to Kai? I know but you won't until I post another

Chapter. Insert maniacal laugh here.

Kigali: You are so freakin' mean it ain't even funny!

Kitamea: Meet my alter ego, by the way"ain't" isn't a word.

Kigali: It is down here in Texas. Uh-huh, you heard me!

Kitamea: Whatever! Please review, I'm stuck with her!

Kigali: You better finish this chapter right now! I know where you live!

Kitamea: Fine! Please, don't kill me!

* * *

The Demolition Boys ran until they were outside, the door opening blasted them with cold air as they fell backwards in the snow. They stumbled to their feet and didn't stop until they had gotten to a park several blocks away. They stopped and sat on the bench, all of them panting.

"Kai won't make it; we've got to go back!" Tala gasped, still trying to catch his breath,"They'll kill him! I know they will." Tala stood up walking out to the sidewalk, motioning for everyone to follow him. Twenty minutes later they had reached their destination, their house, with a surprise waiting in the driveway.

"Knowing the Blade breakers, that's them now," Bryan pointed at the black car in the driveway. 'Sure is,' Tala smiled inside. They were greeted by everyone when they knocked on the door.

"You guys! They're okay!" Tyson yelled to everyone, he turned back to them with a puzzled look on his face, "Where's Kai?"

* * *

"Kai, it's time to wake up," a voice came through the darkness. Kai's eyes remained open, still adjusting to the lack of light in the room, straining his eyes to see, still there was only darkness.

He propped himself up on his elbows still trying to find where the voice was coming from. A screeching sound came from one side of the room, causing Kai to wince from the sound. "You do remember the emblem on the wall here, right Kai?"

A shooting pain shot through his body up to the three emblems on his back. Every line that was carved into the emblem on the wall was carved into Kai's skin without anyone having to attempt to touch him.

"Stop! Please!" He begged. The pain was maddening and had hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced. He arched his back, feeling something sharp stab him, as he let out a scream. From the other side of the room the figure smirked. "Now now, Kai. That's all I really needed to hear from you."

Kai heard the blade fall to the ground with a loud clanging sound. He rolled over on his side in a attempt to keep his wounds from rubbing on the cold hard ground. He turned back over with a yelp; his wrists had been cut with the emblem on them as well. "Night, night, Kai"

* * *

Kitamea: Okay, now I'm done. 

Kigali: Could've been better you big meanie. Plus, you took forever to put up one chapter.

Kitamea: We'll sorry! School started and the freaking English teacher gives us so much homework I have to stay up until midnight to finish it!

Kigali: Excuses, Excuses. Please Review so she will get off her lazy butt some times.


	4. A BIG SUPRISE

Kitamea: I'm back!

Kigali: It's about time ; )

Kitamea: Well, aren't you in a good mood

Kigali: 1) I gave this guy I hate a black eye

2) I've already pre-read the chapter

3) I got a puppy!!!

Kitamea: Okay? I'll answer reviewers at the end one curious cat's hint hint nudge nudge questions has a very long answer waiting! 

* * *

Kai sat in the room all alone; nothing could have made him feel any worse than he did because he already knew what was going to happen. He sat as silent tears streaked down his face, but these hurt worse than any time he had cried in his life. He wiped his eyes and crawled to the opposite wall and carefully handled the small object, the knife that Boris had tossed aside before he left.

(Did we create a modern myth?

Did we imagine half of it?

What happened then, a thought for now

Save yourself, save yourself)

His hands began to shake as he thought about what he was about to do. _'Don't think, just do it!'_ He ran the blade across his wrist, he quickly dropped the knife. He stared fearfully at the cut. The Emblem on his wrist began to glow red and the wound he just made began to heal up. Then there was no trace that he had cut himself at all.

(A secret is out

A secret is out)

Tears began to fall down his cheeks again. They hurt even worse than before this time. The steel door swung open and Kai shielded his eyes from the light, even though it wasn't bright. "Morning, Sunshine," Boris chuckled. Yet again the robed man stood with him.

(To buy the truth and sell a lie,

The last mistake before you die.

So don't forget to breathe tonight

Tonight's the last, so say goodbye)

The robed man pulled out a small object that glinted in the light. He slowly shook it while walking towards Kai. A sharp pain stabbed at Kai's mind. Although it sounded like a maraca to a normal person, to him, he could hear twenty different instruments right in his ear. He backed away from the man. The robed man had backed him into a corner and gave a grin even Kai could see through the darkness.

(The secret is out

The secret is out

A secret is out

A secret is out)

Kai curled up into a ball, his head hidden behind his knees as he sat back against the wall. Not only did the instruments play now, little images would pop into his head. Like a free horror movie. A girl covered in blood standing in a hallway, dead people piled on top of one another in a huge pile, just dead things. _'Everything is dead, everything is dead, everything…'_ Kai's pupils then faded from his red eyes, and they fluttered shut.

(Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye)

* * *

Tala winced as Tyson's question was shot at him, "Um…it's a little hard to explain right now but I'll try." He walked inside and sat on the couch and began to explain the situation. Everyone had gathered around the couch, all fear stricken by Tala's story.

"So we only have two nights to save Kai?" Ray asked.

Tala looked sadly at him, "Save him or…kill him." Something no one wanted to do. Actually, that was their last resort.

Max began to break out in sobs, and ran into the kitchen. "Brian, finish explaining, I'll get him." Tala then walked into the kitchen with Max.

* * *

"Max?" Tala called, he then turned a corner into the pantry and tripped over Max.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Max rushed over to Tala who was rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "It's Okay, I'm fi-"

Tala was interrupted when Max forced him into a kiss, then they broke for air. "Sorry," Max panted, "I just always have wanted to do that."

"Don't be." Then the kiss was initiated this time by Tala. They continued while the others continued talking in the living room.

* * *

Kitamea: Okay, so the pairings are TalaMax KaiBoris (You'll see what I mean) RayTyson and that's it! I really didn't want to ruin the TalaMax bit in there :)

Kigali: You're weird!

Kitamea: Am not! Oh by the way this takes place after both seasons and the song that I put for Kai's part are _30 Seconds to Mars "A Modern Myth"_

Kigali: Thank You and Please Review- knowing her, I guarantee it will get weirder.


	5. A Sad Ending AN

To All My Loyal Readers,

I'm so sorry I have been neglecting to update this story, a lot has happened and I haven't had the heart to update it. Not only has school gotten so much harder, but also now, I have to live my life without Kigali. She died in a car accident while in the car with her mother, who is thankfully alive. I hope you liked the chapters she helped me write and that you please pray a moment for her. Her real name was Sidney, and I hopefully will write another chapter in memory of her for you. Thank you for your time.

Kitamea


End file.
